The existence of multiple autoantigens in the guinea pig retina and uvea has greatly hampered and confused investigations into experimental allergic uveitis (EAU). Identification and differentiation of the antigens and their corresponding immune responses is essential to further studies on EAU. It is proposed that immunofluroescent localization, immunodiffusion, and immunoelectrophoretic techniques be utilized to study different guinea pig ocular tissue preparations and their corresponding autoantisera. These techniques are unique in that they not only allow the demonstration of antigen-antibody reactions, but also allow distinction of various systems when present in the same tissue preparation or antiserum, as well as demonstration of similarity or even identity of antigens and antibodies present in different tissue preparations or antisera. In this way the antigen-antibody systems involved could be identified and distinguished so that different experiments in a given laboratory or in different laboratories might be more readily compared. The various ocular autoantigen-antibody systems may then be examined in other species so as to determine the species specificity and distribution of such reactions. If the humoral response of human uveitic sera to human or animal ocular tissues is then examined by these methods, the relationship of guinea pig EAU to human disease processes may be explored. Then, returning to the guinea pig model, efforts may be concentrated on isolating and purifying the antigen(s) implicated, as a preliminary to an intensified study of other immune responses to this antigen(s), especially the disease process.